


Stolen Dance

by lydiasage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, as in self defense trainer, for Stiles, trainer!Derek, which means LOTS OF TOUCHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiasage/pseuds/lydiasage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles’ mom passed away, the Stilinski men had a tough time. It hit Stiles pretty hard, but luckily he had someone who was always there for him. His boyfriend, Chad. But luck’s not always on Stiles’ side. He will always miss his mother, but he’s okay, he’s dealing. And for once in a long time he feels good. That is, until Chad starts changing. Suddenly, he’s not the considerate, lean-on-my-shoulder boyfriend Stiles is used to. Suddenly, Stiles is worried about his life. </p><p>Or, the one where Stiles' ex is abusive and Derek is Stiles' self defense trainer. And Jackson's a douche, but he's Stiles' douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so don't be too hard on me, the next chapters will be longer I'm just testing the waters right now. So yeah, follow me on tumblr and I'll tell you when I'll update! (edshallrun)
> 
> There are no werewolves, just hot, brooding, self defense trainer Derek and paranoid, not-that-good-at-self-defense Stiles. :)
> 
> 11/27/13 Update:  
> Hey! Okay, so I've been thinking about where I want to go with this fic a lot and I think I've got it all planned out! :) P.S I had to change the title because I saw another fic named Kill of the Night and that made me uncomfortable. So it's Stolen Dance now. ( Because I've been listening to Stolen Dance by Milky Chance constantly. )

Stiles listened to the ending of a rerun of Supernatural from the kitchen while washing his dishes. More for background noise than anything. The rain outside was hitting the roof almost violently drowning out the TV anyway. How his dad was able to sleep was through Stiles didn’t know, but he definitely wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight if it didn’t stop soon. But whatever, it was summer anyway. He could sleep through the entire day tomorrow because he had zero plans this summer.

  
He would be hanging out with Scott but he was on vacation (a _cruise_ , Scott’s on an _actual cruise_ ) and Stiles really couldn’t be bothered to try and hang out with anyone else. Scott was actually the only person who even knew he’s broken up with Chad, and Stiles kinda wishes he’d told someone else about it. Of course, Stiles didn’t tell Scott the _entire_ story, just a vague,” it wasn’t working out.” And dodged the questions that followed but Chad still hasn’t stopped.

  
He doesn’t really know what to call it actually. Stalking? Harassment? Both? Whatever it is, it would definitely be enough to get him a restraining order, but seriously. Chad just needs to stop. A restraining order is so…intense. Chad just needs to realize that it’s _over_. And Stiles honestly does not want him back. Chad messed up and he’s got to live with it now.

  
Stiles finished the dishes and dries his hands. He flips off the TV with the remote before closing all the curtains and making sure all the doors are locked. Heading upstairs for a night of tumblr. Before flopping down on his bed with his laptop though, Stiles pauses at the window. He reaches over his desk to yank the curtains closed when something catches his eye. There’s a shadow outside next to his Jeep. A human shaped shadow. “Wha-fucker, who _is_ that?” He leaned over his desk to get a better look but it’s gone. Eyes widening he searches the rest of the driveway frantically. “What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, who does that?” He mutters. Crazy people that who. There’s probably a murderer hiding behind his dads rose bushes. Finally he just yanks the curtains shut (making sure the window’s locked) and sit on his bed.

  
Yeah. Definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO WEEKS EARLIER:

  
Stiles waited impatiently outside of Beacon Hills Highschool, drenched red hoodie pulled tight around him as the rain beat down relentlessly. His Junior year was pretty much over-it was almost summer! Why the hell was it raining? _And where was Chad?_

  
He was supposed to pick him up after school today, well everyday really. He always picked him up and as far as Stiles knew today wasn’t supposed to be any different. Panic struck him making his shuddering more intense. Nothing could happen to Chad, no, Stiles wouldn’t be able to handle that. Not another person this close to him. The one person who was there for him this last year after his mom died. He needed Chad. Nothing could happen to him. Not today, not ever.

  
A familiar pressure behind his eyes was quickly building as Stiles pulled out his phone, pressing on the picture of Chad from his recent calls list. One ring, two rings, three rin-

  
“What is it?” A harsh voice barked from the phone, nothing like Chad’s normally mellow and relaxed one.

  
“U-h-h, Chad-d,” Stiles stuttered, teeth clashing, and he pulled his hoodie tighter.

  
“Spit it out, Stiles! I’m right in the middle of something,” Chad’s voice was a whiplash, quick and hard. Stiles stood like an idiot, gaping at his phone for approximately 5 seconds before he flipped. Anger raising his temperature and he was no longer stuttering.

  
“ _Excuse me?_ What the _hell_ , Chad?!” He flailed, confused and cold. “What could you possible being doing that your too busy to answer a call from your boyfriend. Who, incidentally, had _school_ today. Just like he’s had the _entire year_. And you know what happened after? His _boyfriend_ picks him up! But today I had to stand outside like a dumbass for half an hour in _the pouring rain,_ how do you forget something like that?! In fact, I am _very_ easy to remember, and I am also very cold so-”

  
A beep cut him off. Stiles stared down at his phone in disbelief.

  
CALL ENDED.

  
The fucker hung up on him. What the hell was going on today? He tried to call him back but all he got was a voicemail. Oh my god, Stiles started failing again. What was he supposed to do? He had at least a 5 mile walk ahead of him if he wanted to get home. Which he did. Just not in the rain. Just as he was about to start walking a huge fucking flash of lightening struck the flagpole not 50 feet from him.

  
Oh my god. He was going to die. Stiles was actually going to die and it was probably going to be on school grounds. Of all the ways to die Stiles could think, dying at _school_ was definitely one of the worst. It was up there with dying by[ lava lamp explosion.](http://www.ugo.com/the-goods/lava-lamp-explosion)

  
Before Stiles could do anything a familiar (albeit douchey) voice called out to him. “Stiles what are you even doing? You keep telling everyone you’re smart but then I find you standing, soaking in the middle of an empty parking lot during a thunderstorm!” Jackson yelled at him through the window of his Porsche, with a smirk (albeit a douchey one) sitting of his face. Not giving Jackson a chance to disagree (or lock his car doors) Stiles was crossing the distance between then and forcing himself into the passenger seat.

  
Shivering violently and out of breath he gave Jackson a shit-eating grin as he dripped all over the custom leather. “Hey, y’mind giving me a ride home?”

  
“Where’s your boytoy? Get fed up with your face and finally dump you?” Jackson sneered, and Stiles struggled to keep the grin on his face. Obviously Jackson noticed this because he actually had the decency to look ashamed for a second. “Dude, Stiles, I-I’m sorry. I would never had said tha if I knew-“

  
“He didn’t break up with me!” Stiles coughed. “He just…was in the middle of something...”Stiles trailed off.  
Jackson gave him a long look. He knew he looked pathetic. He was completely drenched, hair stuck to his forehead, skin blotchy from almost crying, coughing and shivering. “No problem-the ride I mean. As much as I don’t enjoy your company, I would legit feel bad if you got struck down by some lightening and died at school.” Jackson put the car in drive and started to pull out of Beacon Hills High.

  
He even turned up the heat in the car and told Stiles there was a dry jacket in the backseat if he needed. It was all a bit surreal, but it was nice to know that somewhere, deep down in Jackson’s tiny heart, he cared for Stiles’ well being. Even if it was just a tiny bit.

  
Technically Scott was the only person Stiles told about Chad and him breaking up. But Jackson was there to witness it firsthand.


	2. Here I go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm so dumb...I've had a long 8 month break and I'm done. Here's chapter 2!! I have not given up on this story! Please tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue!

 

By the time they pulled into the Stilinski driveway, Stiles had stopped shivering and was talking non-stop to an uninterested Jackson. “Okay, okay,” Jackson cut him off mid-ramble. “We’re here, get out. Please.”

“Totally, okay, yeah. Uhm. Thanks. For everything, I really appreciate it and-” Stiles felt like he should be really grateful because he know Jackson doesn’t tolerate him well. Like shih tzus and hot temperatures. They don’t go together. Apparently Jackson didn’t feel the same way though because he cut Stiles of with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine, Stiles,” he said, “If you ever need a ride just ask me.”

Jackson frowned as he looked out the passenger window. “Why is your boyfriend here? I thought you said he was busy or something?” What? Chad was here? Stiles quickly pulled open the door and stumbled out, bumping into him. “Woah there, sorry-wait you should be apologizing to me! Why couldn’t you pick me up?”

Stiles pouted. If Chad was here he totally could have picked Stiles up, what was his problem. Chad’s grey eyes zeroed in on Jackson’s shirt (which was hanging off Stiles’ frame, Jackson was actually a big guy). He narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

“You’re such a slut,” Chad hissed. “I’m too busy for you _one day,_ and you find yourself a new fuck buddy." By the end of his sentence he was so close to Stiles that his breath was fanning across his face. It smelt like alcohol and mint gum. "I-you-what-?" Stiles was having issues registering Chad’s harsh words. “Did you just call me a slut?” He asked incredulously.

The only person, guy or girl that Stiles had ever been with was Chad. They’d been dating almost a year. He’d met him 5 months after his mother passed away, and Chad was just so _understanding_. And to put it bluntly, perfect. He knew Stiles didn’t want to be told that his mom was in a better place, that he didn’t want to be pitied and taken care of. He knew that Stiles just needed someone that was stronger than him to just _lean on._ Someone to silently be there for when and that’s what really helped him pull himself up and brush himself off.

But here Chad was, still yelling at him, his face getting redder with every word. “Are you even listening to me?” He yelled at him, spit flying.

Stiles was, in fact, not. But seriously, he’d never done well with lectures so this was no surprise. (And he did even worse with the ones that didn’t make sense.) Realizing that Chad actually wanted an answer, and the question wasn’t rhetorical Stiles made a confused gesture with his hands, and apparently Chad didn’t appreciate that much because suddenly he had a vice-grip on Stiles’ upper arms.

Stiles squeaked, “Chad, let go of me!” He struggled to get away but Chad only held him tighter.

 “You need to be punished.” He growled. Stiles heard the car door open.

“Hey, what’s going on?” An irritated Jackson demanded while stalking over. Seeing Chad’s hands on Stiles the frown on his face deepened. “Dude, get your hand off him, you’re hurting him.”

“This isn’t any of your business, get out of here.” Chad told him a calm voice. So calm it was scary.

“Stiles,” Jackson started to reach out to grab him but Chad spun them both around, twisting Stiles’ upper body in an unnatural way.

He cried out in pain, using his hands to push on Chad’s chest, to put some distance between them, to do anything really to get away. But Chad was too strong, Stiles would probably have hand print bruises on his upper arms. In a last ditch effort he swung his knee up, aiming for where it would hurt the most. And he missed. He wanted to scream, Chad had somehow used his legs to pin Stiles’ against the car.

“Holy shit,” He heard Jackson say, “Okay, you seriously need to get the hell off of him.” And then Jackson was pulling Chad off of him. Or trying to at least. Chad let go of Stiles to slam his fist into Jackson’s face.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god,”_ Stiles started chanting hysterically. The punch didn’t faze Jackson (he _was_ a star lacrosse captain) and he threw one back. “Oh my god, you guys stop!” Stiles freaked out. They were started a full on fight right in front of the freaking Sheriff’s house. Instinctively he forced himself between them, trying to put space between them.

Of course that’s not what happened. Instead of backing off, Chad threw another punch but it didn’t hit Jackson. Nope, it caught Stiles across the jaw and the forced knocked him onto his back. Whimpering, he lied on the ground in pain.

He heard a loud crash and Jackson yelling, something about killing someone, and then another crash.

They he did what he always thought was super cliché and he blacked out.

~~

“Stiles, get up. Seriously, I’ve got places to go. Wake up.” Someone was shaking his shoulders when he came to. It was Jackson, of course. The only person who could possibly be worried about having places to go after getting punched in the face. Repeatedly. Stiles groaned and pulled himself up into sitting position. Something cold fell off his head and he noticed how sore his upper body was. Along with the entire right side of his face feeling like someone used it as sandpaper.

“I can’t believe he punched me,” was the first thing that left his mouth. “Yeah,” Jackson scowled. “He was trying to hit me, though. You got in the way.”

“But still! He was punching you, and all the things he was saying.” Stiles never wanted to see Chad’s face again.

“Hey, can you hand me my phone?” He asked Jackson when he realized he was lying on the couch in his living room. Jackson handed him his phone from the coffee table watching him suspiciously. “You gonna call the cops?”

“What? No!” The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Then his dad would find out and…he would kill Chad. The Sheriff hadn’t liked Chad anyway.

“I’m texting Chad.” He said, pulling up his contact. “How did you get into my house, anyway?”

“Your keys were in your pocket.” Jackson said while Stiles typed out a short message.

_I’m really confused, but I don’t think I can see you anymore._

_Don’t come anywhere near me or I’ll get the cops involved._

He adds the cop threat at the end because, well, the Sheriff is a scary guy. Chad would think twice before getting him involved. He looks up at Jackson, not really sure what to say. _Thank you getting beat up by my bo-_ ex _-boyfriend? Thanks for not leaving my ass in the driveway for my dad to find when he gets home?_

He settles for, “Thanks for the ride, bro.” And gives Jackson a comforting pat on the back, along with a slight push towards the door. “You said you had places to go right? I’ll see you later.”

 He smiled as he shut the door in Jackson’s bewildered face and went back to sir on the couch. He picked up the ice pack that had fallen and looked at it solemnly. He held it to his face as he held back tears, nails digging into his palms.  


	3. Changing of the Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy, look how fast im updating im a ittle proud. i wanna keep updating quickly before my english teacher assigns the next essay haha enjoy!

            So this is where Stiles is at. Hiding in his house because he knows his dad will protect him. He wakes up every day, gets a ride to school from his dad, does the whole school thing, catches a ride with someone home, and stays home. Today though, is the last day of school (which his dad is thankful of.)

            “So kiddo,” his dad starts as they pull out of their driveway. “Have you thought about getting your Jeep fixed anytime soon? Because if this is your way of trying to get me to pay for it it’s working.”

            Stiles made a face at that, “Well, I almost have enough money. I just, you know, need another job.”   

            Stiles’ Jeep had gotten in a _minor_ fender bender. One that was totally not his fault. But he still wanted to pay for it himself. He wanted to show his dad that he was independent, that he could take care of himself. _But_ he had gotten fired from his job at the library. Something about being too loud, but really, the old librarian had it out for him. He was _entertaining_ the customers, they didn’t mind.

            “I’ll let you know if I hear of any, kid.” His dad smiled, they pulled into the school driveway and Stiles unbuckles his seatbelt and pulled his backpack on. “Thanks, see you later, Dad.” His dad gave him a pat on the back and Stiles got out.

            He walked it to school with heavy shoulders. He couldn’t believe Scott wasn’t here in the last day; it was going to be incredibly boring.

            The day passed in a daze. The usual happened, Jackson made jokes about him, Lydia ignored him and Alison wasn’t as much fun without Scott there.

            Finally the day was over and Stiles was relieved. He was happy he only had one more year to go, and Scott was getting back this weekend so they could celebrate. He couldn’t wait to see him in person and tell him about everything that had happened.

            Stiles was almost out of the school when he remembered he left his jacket in his locker.  Cursing, he spun around quickly and jogged down the hallway. He made it to his locker in record time and opened his locker. Grabbing his jacket, he walked back down the hallway, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallway eerily. 

            He hurried, feeling more than a little creeped out. Empty schools were never a good idea.  By the time he got to the parking lot most the cars were gone, and only a few people were left, loitering around. Frowning, Stiles looked around for anyone he knew, but he could only find Greenberg. He did not particularly feel like asking Greenberg for a ride in the death trap he called a car. Whatever. He would just walk home; it’s that that big of a deal. It’s the last day of school and he was a great mood.

            He pulled out his phone and plugged his headphones in starting the walk while listening to a remix of Alt-J’s Breezeblocks. He hummed along, knowing fully well that he was probably louder than necessary, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t received any messages or visits from Chad for the last three days and Stiles thought that he had finally got the message.

Well, Stiles had blocked Chad’s number so he guessed that didn’t count but still. Chad hadn’t like shown up on his doorstep or anything so that was good. In a way, he was a little upset that he didn’t. Was Stiles not worth an apology? But he snipped that train of thought in the bud. As soon as you start with that you get yourself locked into some kind of weird damaging relationship. Like Bella in Twilight. And Stiles definitely wasn’t some boy who was obsessed with a supernatural-brooding-destructive piece of work.

Stiles’ mind trailed off, thinking about other things like how many video games he and Scott were going to play and how much junk food he was going to consume. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Resisting making a joke about spidy-senses (to himself) he turned slowly, worried about what he would find.

Chad’s car was following him, and it was only about 10 feet behind him. Before his fight or flight instincts could react the Chad closed the distance between them and started rolling the window down.

Stiles froze as Chad’s face came into view. “Uhh hey there,” he squeaked, what was he supposed to do? Chad smiled slowly, the sweet smile that Stiles had fallen in love with and he frowned. He wasn’t going to fall for this. This wasn’t good for him and he needed to keep his distance.

“Hey Stiles, need a ride?” He was still smiling, but Stiles could see something underneath it. Something dark, and it made Stiles uncomfortable.

“Yeah, uh, I think I’m good,” he made a pointing gesture down the road, “It’s only like a, I don’t know? 5 minutes? Yeah, like a 5 minute walk, so yeah. I should be good.” Stiles mentally hit himself, could he sound any more nervous?

 “Really Stiles, I think you should get in the car.” Still smiling, he made it sound like a threat.

Well. Stiles smiled so wide it was almost painful,”No, seriously! I’m to-ta-lly, a-ok!” He mock saluted Chad and rushed down the street, and didn’t look back until he was safe in his house. No one was outside, and he couldn’t see Chad’s car down the street and he heaved a sigh of relief, panting a little. He might be a _little_ out of shape.

This was too much. If this kept going on, Stiles would _have_ to involve his dad. Sighing again, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called an unfamiliar number in frustration.

“Hello,” a guy’s voice reached his ear. Stiles gripped the phone tighter.

“Hey Jackson, it’s Stiles, do you think we could meet?” He asked in a rush.

There was a long pause before he replied.

“How did you get my number, dumbass?”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback, it really motivates me to write faster! (follow me at ashtonyourein on tumblr for news!)


End file.
